


Experience Matters

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee is being pampered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Arcee was uncertain of the last time she had ever felt this relaxed or so clean, inside and out. There didn't seem to be a spot on her that Kup had failed to scrub, rinse, and then coax into complete relaxation.

"You're spoiling me," she accused. "Do you do this for everyone?"

Kup chuckled, then ran a finger down the seam of her side plating. "I could, lass. Not a mech in this army I don't know the full specs on, save a few. Seen them all in my time, had a few fights and a few tumbles."

Arcee turned to face him, studying his features to see how much teasing he was giving her, and how much was just his way of bragging about the past. Even looking at him, testing his fields that stroked around her own, she was not certain.

"Then why would you pick me, when you've said the lots of us are still new-frames?"

Kup considered that, even as he ran a tendril of concentrated energy along her sensor panels, setting off a mini-lightning storm in her frame. "None of those new-frames know how to appreciate you the way you deserve, lass. And that's Primus's own truth!"


End file.
